La maladie de l'amour
by Elementary' my dear Malfoy
Summary: Sasuke cherche Sakura. Mais pourquoi? Est ce Grave? 100% SasuSaku!


Coucou! Voila un petit OS sympa que j'ai écrit alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La maladie de l'amour.

Je me suis toujours dit que Sasuke était un garçon insensible, froid, distant. Je me suis aussi demandée s'il ressentait des sentiments. En dehors de la haine, de la colère et de la solitude. Je pense qu'il souffre au fond. Je le sais. Il ne veut juste pas le montrer. Je me dis qu'un jour, il s'ouvrira aux autres. Peut-être a Naruto. Son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'il est revenu, il est plus froid avec moi. Il ne me parle presque plus. Sauf pour les missions. Pourtant, il parle aux autres. C'est comme si il me fuyait. J'ai toujours essayée de me rapprocher de lui. Normal pour une fille amoureuse. Va-il encore continuer a faire comme-ci je n'existais pas. Je réussirais a percer le mystère. A découvrir ses sentiments.

Avez-vous déjà marchés dans la rue en pleine nuit ? Avec la peur au ventre de vous faire attaquer ou agresser ? C'est ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Les rues de Konoha sont désertes a cette heure tardive. Aucun bruit. Mais le pire est le fait que j'emprunte une rue déserte ! Bravo a moi ! Si jamais quelqu'un me saute dessus pour me tuer ? Si cette fenêtre s'ouvre et qu'elle m'aspire ? Du calmes ma vieille ! Tu deviens complètement parano ! Oh tiens ! Un petit chat ! Il est vraiment mignon ! Il est tout blanc. Sûrement la seule tache de couleur dans les rues sombres du village.

-Allez mon beau, je t'emmène avec moi. Tu dois être perdu.

-Miaouuuu !

Adorable ! Je me demande a qui il appartient ce petit chaton. Pfft Il faut que e me dépêche de rentrer. Je dois travailler à l'hôpital demain matin. Quelle idée d'aller a cette fête avec Ino. Elle a fini par s'en sortir complètement soule. Une chance que je n'ai bue qu'un verre. Alala ! Je deviens complètement folle à parler avec moi-même ! Bon aller ! Je sors enfin de cette rue déserte. Attendez une minute ! Je sens une présence derrière moi. Mais a peine j'ai eu le temps de me retourner qu'une main viens se poser sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

-Chut. Ne parle pas je t'en pris.

Attendez une seconde ! Je reconnais cette voix ! Que ce que Sasuke fait dehors en pleine nuit et derrière moi en plus ? Il me suivait ! Maintenant que j'y pense, il était a cette fête lui aussi. Il a du me voir sortir. Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et il me relâche. Putain qu'il est beau ! Même quand il fait noir il est séduisant. Avec ce chandail noir qui moule parfaitement ses abdos et ce regarde de braise tellement séduisant…Ou lala ! Il faut que j'arrête de le mater. Il va s'en rendre compte.

-Tu me suivras quand tu auras fini de me mater.

Eh merde ! Il m'a vue. Une chance qu'il fait noir sinon il aurait vu que je rougis. Mais pourquoi il veut que je le suive ? Bon faisons ce qu'il dit pour en soutirer plus d'informations.

-Hmmm Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Que ce que tu me voulais ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Eh bien va-y je t'écoute. Dis-je en souriant.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller cher moi. C'est vraiment important.

-Si tu le dis.

Wow minute. Il a bien dit chez lui ? Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa m'invitait chez lui ? Je suis honnoree! Mais si il a dit chez lui ça veut dire que…Non non ma vielle. Il ne faut pas que tu ais ce genre de pensées pas très saines. Aller suivons le. Je ne suis jamais allée dans le manoir Uchiwa. Mais de l'extérieur, il parait énorme a l'intérieur. Il ouvre la porte du manoir et m'invite a entrer. Quel gentleman ce Sasuke. Je découvre une nouvelle facette de lui.

-Assieds-toi.

Hehe ! IL faut que je profite de ce magnifique sofa en cuir qui me coûtera sûrement les yeux de la tête si je décidais de me l'approprier…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Sasuke ?

-Je…Dit-il hésitant.

Sasuke Uchiwa hésite ! Il a perdu ce masque impénétrable qu'il avait devant moi ! Je nage en plein rêve !

-Je pense que je suis malade. ET vu que tu es Ninja médecin, je me suis dit que…

Malade ? Tien tiens. Je me demande quel genre de maladie ! Ca peut peut-être être grave ?

-Quel genre de maladie ?

-C'est ça le problème. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi la maladie.

- Quels sont les symptômes ? Demandais-je piquée par la curiosité.

-Quand je suis près d'une personne, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, mon cœur bat plus vite et…J'ai des pulsions sexuelles.

Son cœur bat plus vite…J'ai l'impression qu'il est amoureux ! Sasuke Uchiwa est amoureux ! C'est impossible que ce soit de moi…Ce serait vraiment trop beau pour être vrai !

-Je pense que tu as attrapé la maladie de l'amour.

-La maladie de l'amour ?

-Oui. Tu as parfaitement décrit les symptômes de cette maladie.

-Comment je pourrais soigner cette maladie ?

Comme il est adorable avec cet air innocent et intrigué sur le visage ! Il faut que je me contrôle si je ne veux pas lui sauter dessus et l'avaler tout cru !

-Dis-moi qui est cette personne en premier.

-C'est…Toi Sakura.

C'est moi ? Wow ! Il est amoureux de moi ! Il est amoureux de moi ! C'est trop génial ! J'ai toujours rêvée que ça m'arrive ! Je nage en plein rêve ! Non enfaîte, je me noie dans mon rêve ! Alala J'ai vraiment chaud tout a coup. Bon, sortons le grand jeu.

-Pour soigner cette maladie, il n'y a qu'une façon.

Eh merde ! Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais aborder une voix si suave et sensuelle. Mais ça a l'air de faire effet.

-Juste une façon…

Oh ! Il rougit ! C'est normal avec mon décolleté devant son nez. Je vais m'asseoir sur lui pour voir ce que ça donne.

-Il faut que tu te déclares a moi et que tu me fasse l'amour. Murmurais-je dans son oreille.

Oh ! Ca marche. Il est aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Enfaîte, même la tomate la plus rouge serait jalouse de lui. C'est quoi ça ? Ah ! Il a mit sa main sur ma cuisse. Et il remonte ! Je pense que je vais fondre d'un moment a l'autre. Oh mon dieu ! IL a mit sa main sous mon chandail ! Je suis en feu. Je pense qu'il s'en ai rendu compte car il sourit et me caresse dans un endroit sensible…Trop sensible ! Aucun homme n'a jamais touché cet endroit. Peu être Naruto lorsqu'il a pressé ma poitrine lorsqu'il dormait, il s'en ai tout de même bien sorti. Une grosse bosse sur la tête et la trace de ma main sur son visage…Je m'égare ! Ce qui compte maintenant c'est la main de Sasuke sur ma poitrine ! Oh quel dommage…Il l'a retiré ! Mais avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit il m'embrasse ! Vous ne pourrez jamais vivre le moment que je vis ! Moi avec un Uchiwa sur le sofa du salon entrain de s'embrasser ! Ma parole c'est le paradis sur terre ! C'est le plus beau gosse du village !

-Je t'aime.

Il s'est déclaré a moi ! Je vole sur un petit nuage ! Non, un gros nuage tellement le plaisir est immense ! Je viens de percer Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était distant avec moi parce qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Et il a des sentiments finalement. De beaux sentiments que j'adore surtout quand ils sont a mon égard. Il me couche sur le sofa et retire mon chandail. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à lui sauter dessus ! C'est trop tard, je suis déjà entrain de m'acharner sur son pantalon…

-Miaou !

Ah tiens, j'avais oubliée que le chat était la. Je pense que je vais l'appeler Kowai qui veut dire peur.. Car quand je l'es trouvée j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! C'est pas grave s'il est la de toute façon, on continu ou on en était….

* * *

Héhé! Un petit délire à moi! On peut se rendre compte que la fatigue nous monte à la tête parfois!


End file.
